


Blew It

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Wyvern & Charge
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Jamie and Avery late night hang out





	Blew It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkie/gifts).

> Super short fluffy thing that's been sitting in my WIPs for far too long
> 
> Based off some art Beks was working on one night!!

If anyone had told Jamie that he’d end up with Avery in his room at 2am and passed out, he’d have knocked them into next week. 

But having it actually happen?

Most surreal, weirdest thing ever.

It had started out innocently enough, homework needed to be done and Avery had eventually agreed to going to his place. The promise free food seemed to do the trick this time. Like it had last time. And the time before that. Maybe the easiest way to get Avery to hang out around him was food. Far too much of it was ordered and nearly all of it was eaten, boxes littered all over the floor around them and their books and papers.

Avery gave him the fright of his life when he removed his hoodie before yelling at him for being an idiot on a question. It wasn’t his fault he got distracted! It kind of was but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud at all. Especially not to Avery. 

What definitely was his fault, were his eyes constantly drifting over to Avery and tracing over the exposed collarbone and neck. He got hit in the face with a pillow when Avery caught him doing it for the fifth time. But the hoodie remained off, which Jamie was secretly happy about.

It was hours later when they realized the time and said fuck it to finishing up homework. Jamie had somehow wrangled Avery into staying the night, very literally when he wrapped the smaller boy up in one of the warmest blankets he had in his room. Avery didn’t put up a fight about it either which made Jamie very wary at first but when he heard the yawning start up, he understood. But instead of sleeping, he pulled out his game system and shoved a controller into the other’s hands. When it wasn’t thrown right back at him and instead connected, Jamie thought he was having the second fright of the night but happily got everything set up before promptly having his ass handed to him every round they ended up playing through. 

It was getting later and later but neither of them paid any attention, more intent on kicking each others asses into the ground. It wasn’t until the controller slid from Avery’s hand as his hands dropped to his side that Jamie finally paused things and checked the time. 

The clock was showing him 2am and it definitely felt like it. Jamie set his own controller down next to him and tipped his head to the side to look at Avery. The blanket was back on the bed so he had a view of that damn collarbone again. He’d probably get his ass kicked for this later but goddamn did he want to hold Avery’s hand so bad right now. But that would end up waking the other. It’s happened before and he bad a bruise for a week because of it.

Their hands were so close to each other though. He could just inch a tiny bit closer and it would seem accidental right? Worth a shot at least. 

Jamie slowly shifted closer to Avery, their shoulders touching, and slid his hand closer. He only managed to put his damn pinky on top of the others when Avery’s eyes flew open and immediately zeroed in on him. 

“What-“ Avery grumbled before sighing heavily. “It’s too late for this.” 

He didn’t move his hand though. Jamie internally cheered, looking like a deer in the headlights on the outside though. “Uh-“ He gave a sheepish grin to Avery before he quickly leaned over and blew a raspberry on Avery’s forehead. That got a loud squawk from the smaller and just as he was gonna pull his hand away, he felt the other twine their fingers together and tug him back down. 

Now they were face to face and Jamie could feel his face going red. “Didn’t think you’d ever be this forward, Avery.”

“Who said I was being forward?” Avery quipped, not looking an ounce embarrassed by the situation. “I got you to stop being an idiot and that’s all I needed.” He let go of Jamie’s hand and went to fall back asleep when he felt an arm slide around his hips. “Prescott, what are you doing?”

“Nothin…”

“Doesn’t feel like nothing.”

“Okay then, something.”

Avery let out an annoyed breath, he was too tired to deal with this overgrown puppy of a man. “Go to sleep.” He grumbled, shutting his eyes as he tipped his head back against the bed to do just as he said. When he felt Jamie tighten his arm around his back, he opened his eyes again. He was going to yell at him again but when he felt the other rest his head against his own, he paused and let his eyes slip shut again. As much as he wanted to reject the other cuddling him, it felt nice and he didn’t want to push away the extra warmth Jamie was providing him so he let it slide for tonight. There was some more shifting coming from Jamie and suddenly there was another arm around the front of his waist. 

“G’night, Avery.” Jamie mumbled, sounding like he was already half asleep against the other. 

Avery hummed in response before he set his arms on top of Jamie’s arm around his waist, tipping his head into Jamie slightly. “Goodnight.” He whispered, feeling sleep take hold of him quickly after.

He wasn’t sure if he actually felt the smile against his head or not but for the first time in a while, he slept through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Find me on Twitter: @Shugo_Ookami


End file.
